You Messed with the Wibbly Wobbly
by 12-Jammie-Dodgers-and-a-Fez
Summary: Amy/River. Amy changes a key moment in River's past. But how can she change it back? And, more importantly, will she want to? Set after series 5, probably AU in later chapters.
1. Having Fun Down There Sweetie

"Amy, I need you to stay in the ship..." The Doctor muttered, letting out one of his trademark smirks, as he pulled the scanner towards him, "It's not safe."  
>"Oh but it's safe enough for you?" Grasping at the scanner, she yanked it from his hand, "TARDIS says oxygen. Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm quite fond of that."<br>Rolling her eyes, Amy skipped to the door, pulling at the small brass handle. Passing through the air, inches from the redhead's face, the Timelord's hand hit the dark wood of the TARDIS door, holding it closed, eliciting a wheeze of complaint from the machine. Distracted momentarily, he kissed the spot he had hit before turning back to his companion.  
>"Did you just kiss the TARDIS?" Stunned by what she had seen, Amy's hand flopped away from the handle, the fingers falling one by one. Shaking her head as he tried to explain, she held up her hand, her attention pulled to the extra wedding band on her ring finger, "I don't want to hear what kind of sordid relationship you have with your box. You promised me a trip to a spa planet to cheer me up while Rory's...gone." <p>

"_You have to make a choice, him or me!" His hand slamming on the table, Rory stared at the crying woman before him. He should have felt guilty, he knew this wasn't fair on her but he'd had enough of sharing his wife, "You said we'd only spend a week with the Doctor. 'A honeymoon' you said! It's a month later and I'm fed up of being shot at!"__  
><em>_"I love you." Her voice wavered as she sniffed, "But he's my raggedy doctor. Look, no matter how long we're here for, he can take us back to a week after we left." She feigned a smile, "Come on Mr Pond, come on an adventure with me.__  
><em>_As her hand slid towards across the table's cold surface to her husband, she watched the latter be pulled away, it's owner standing removing his ring.__  
><em>_"I'm not Mr Pond! You should be Mrs Williams but you can't stop controlling everything! Not even for me! Come back when you've changed!"__  
><em>

"We can find you another spa planet," Turning on his heels, he headed back to the controls, "There's something out there a lot more dangerous than anything you've encountered before."  
>"Well then, I guess I'm going to find it." Without another word, she had the door yanked open, breathing in the scent of lavender on the wind as she stepped into the early morning air, " Doesn't look dangerous to me."<br>A new found spring in her step, Amy bounded towards the glass reception of the spa, ready for whatever weird treatments they here. Following at a jog, the Doctor sighed, his screwdriver in overdrive as he flicked it over the surroundings. There was no doubting this was a beautiful planet, no immediate signs of danger and, as Amy approached the desk she gave the Doctor a childish smirk before signing herself up for every treatment she could pronounce.  
>"He's paying." She waved nonchalantly at the man in the bowtie, "This week's his treat."<br>Behind the crystallised desk, a purple tentacle reached out to Amy, with what the redhead assumed to be some sort of scanner held firmly in it.  
>"Amy don't touch that!" Pulling away her already extending hand, he soniced the device, his brow furrowed.<br>Stunned, the receptionist blinked her solitary eye, explaining slowly, "We just require a tissue sample sir, to see what level of treatment will best suit her."  
>Releasing her hand from her friend's clammy one, Amy smiled back to the receptionist, an apologetic smile that she got the feeling she would be giving many people on this trip, "He's just a little paranoid today, aren't you Doctor." She laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood but his expression remained one of distrust.<p>

An hour later, they sat, a lunch table between them, Amy soaking her feet, the gallifreyan opposite her still sonicing everything he could reach.  
>"Doctor!" The redhead's shout causing him to jump, watching as his sonic fell from his grip, to clatter against the cold stone underfoot and roll... Quicker than Amy would have thought possible for someone of 909, he was on his knees, crawling frantically towards his beloved screwdriver, picking up speed. A pair of shocking red stilettos stopped him in his path however, as a small a small splash echoed the room, his screwdriver sinking to the bottom of the spa pool, it's light flickering in defiance.<br>Still leaning on his hands and knees, the Timelord let his head slowly lift to see a mass of blonde curls and a flirtatious smirk.  
>"Having fun down there sweetie?"<p> 


	2. 51st Century Alcohol

"Who even builds a swimming pool in the dining room?" The old man grumbled, drying the sonic in a hand dryer.  
>"Oh I don't know, maybe the same person that designed your little blue box." Confused as she was about the last few hours events, even the scot could see the funny side to all this, "Now, if you don't mind, I've got an Alyerian massage to get to."<br>His hair flicking backwards in the wind from the dryer, the Doctor frowned once more, glancing up at his companion as she made to leave. "You know who's out there? River. Young River. Her father owns this place." His tone serious now that he had her attention, he carried on, "She's dangerous young; determined. She'll stop at nothing to discover what she'll do in the future." Removing the screwdriver from the dryer, he pocketed it, stepping towards his companion, "You have to promise me that, under no circumstances, will you tell her that you already know who she is. She's very...persuasive at this age."  
>Sensing his concern, Amy nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips, "Promise, Doctor. I'm not an idiot." <p>

Newly relaxed, Amy Pond sat at the bar, stirring her drink repeatedly, deep in thought. She hadn't seen the Doctor since she'd left him for her massage and it was starting to bother her. She wanted to get back to the TARDIS, get a suitable change of attire for the cold night under the multiple moons this planet seemed to attract. It perplexed her that she seemed to be the only cold one. She had ordered a hot chocolate, wrapping her arms around herself while the rest of the crowd seemed perfectly happy with their skimpy little outfits. This seemed to be the only part of the spa featured outside of the main complex and, as such, it shared neither the advanced heating system nor the life form activated bulbs. Her eyes growing accustom to the light, or lack thereof, she people watched, nursing her hot chocolate.

"So, the man with the sonic, your boyfriend?" the voice startled her into spinning round, where stood River Song; a vision in a deep red cocktail dress, hopping onto the barstool next to her.

Spluttering out her drink, a laugh erupted from her throat, "The Doctor!" Her top now marred with flecks of the brown liquid, she set the hot chocolate down, regaining her composure once more, "No, we...we just travel."

Her attention now off her drink, a small hole appeared in the bar, pulling the unattended cup through it, presumably to be washed.

A devilish smirk flitting across River's features, she ordered herself a drink, a frothing, pink shot that appeared in much the same way as Amy's had just vanished, "Mmm, he told me he wouldn't take someone that young." Downing the drink, she tapped the bar for another, "I did have to wonder how someone from the..." She paused, looking Amy up and down, "21st century got here."

Distracted by the newfound warmth that seemed to be in the air since the blonde had joined her, the other reached for the drink that had just appeared, gasping as it burned down her throat, "How do you know when I'm from?"

The redhead set the glass down, staring at the spot it had inhabited as it vanished from view. Certain that 51st century drinks had greater alcohol content, Amy tipped her head to the side slightly, admiring the pinkish tinge River's curls seemed to have taken on since she had ingested the drink just moments before and wondered if her own hair now had the same shine.

"Archaeology student, it's my job to know. Not to mention, natural redheads died out centuries ago." Leaning forward, providing a rather marvellous view of her ample cleavage (that Amy just happened to notice), she added, "Shame really, I always wanted to date one."

Crimson cheeked, the scot cleared her throat, looking anywhere but that plunging neckline.

Noticing the discomfort, River leant against the bar, playing with a loose curl by her shoulder, "Now, tell me what I'm like in the future. I'm assuming you know seen as you travel with that madman."

_Crap._ Amy had never been very good with interrogation; crumbled under pressure. But this seemed different. River wasn't pressuring her; she was...flirting with her, almost.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Eyes wide as the words came out of her mouth not of her own accord, she couldn't help feeling suddenly brazen – 51st century alcohol was definitely stronger than she was used to.

The sound River made next could not be described as anything other than a guttural purr, "Because otherwise I'll make you."

Amy's mouth opened and closed, her cheeks brighter than before, if that was even possible. The words ready to flood from her lips once more, she cursed herself for not believing the Doctor's warning of how persuasive River was. As if on cue, the Doctor appeared to their side, assessing the situation as he focused on Amy's face. Only inches from the redhead's features, he looked her in the eyes, squinting as if to see further into the girl's mind.

"What did you tell her..?" Mumbling, he took hold of her chin, tilting it upwards, before his voice became sterner, "I told you not to tell her about her future."

If there was one thing Amelia Pond disliked, it was being treated like a child. She didn't need reminding of the numerous therapists and each time she was chastised for believing in her raggedy Doctor.

Taking a hold of his hand at the wrist, she pulled it away, lowering her chin away from his speculating look, "Nothing more than you just did."

Jumping from the stool, she grabbed River's hand, now certain the heat she had felt earlier was emanating from the blonde. The alcohol was having its effect on her but she didn't care...or rather, didn't notice. Instead, she focused on the fading chatter from the bar and warmth of River's hand, pulling her into further from the spa and further into the dark of the unknown.


	3. Personalised Heat Stick

**Just a short update this time. Understandably, after River's recent reveal, I'm attempting to write this differently. Let me know what you think and if the transition from the last chapter to this one works. More in the next update. Enjoy.**

**x**

* * *

><p>The light from the bar fading, the glow from River's hair seemed brightened, casting ominous shadows that danced across the undergrowth. It was in this light that the redhead could truly see how young the woman was, not marred by half as many scars nor sporting the pained look she had each time the Doctor failed to remember another faucet of their life together. Instead, her eyes focused on her feet, watching as they crossed over, and insuring her heels didn't lodge in any of the loose roots underfoot.<p>

"Is he always that self-righteous?" River questioned, pulling Amy from her thoughts, as she gave up, pulling her hand free and removed her shoes, letting them dangle by their heel on a low branch.

Shoes removed, she hitched up her skirt, swinging effortlessly onto the branch next to them, leaving the scot alone on the ground. The distance between the two growing, the heat also seemed to diminish, from where Amy stood at least, causing her to subconsciously drift towards the other.

"He likes to think he knows best." Her mood lightened slightly, Amy couldn't help feeling like a moth drawn to the flame, folding her arms to keep from raising her hands to the warmth.

Her eyes on the redhead's chattering teeth, River patted the space next to her on the branch, a knowing smile gracing her lips, "Take a seat. You'll be warmer up here."

"Yeah, how does that work?" Instead of arguing, she attempted to clamber onto the limb, "Somehow you're warmer than everyone else." She accepted help up before positioning herself as well she could atop the branch.

Hiding her laughter at the Scott's inability to scale the tree without assistance, she rummaged through her handbag, pushing aside the rusting blaster that could not effectively be concealed in her current outfit. The same pink glow her hair was exuding also came from the depths of her bag, getting brighter as her hands wrapped around a thin tube.

"Personalised heat stick." When this seemed to explain nothing, she added, "It heats when it gets in contact with my DNA."

Placing it back in her bag, she pointed to the matching one affixed to her hair clip. They sat in silence for a while after that as they waited for Amy to warm up, occasionally glancing in each other's direction when the object of their attention looked elsewhere. In these moments, Amy's eyes found themselves drawn to the mass of curls upon River's head while the latter stared at Amy's pale features, all the time wondering if she was the one she'd spent her life so far looking for.

"River, are you alright?" She inquired, concern clear in her voice, as the glow lighting the forest brightened to a near blinding neon pink that almost seemed to pulsate in time with the blonde's increasing heart rate.

"Fine..." She stuttered, cursing herself for letting her strong venire crack, "Fine." She repeated, regaining her cool composure.

As she calmed, the light dimmed once more, only the soft glow remaining.

"Are you still cold?" River questioned, untangling the heat stick from her hair. When the redhead nodded, she handed over the stick, her breath baited, "Here, I'm warm enough."

Upon coming into contact with the redhead's pale skin, the tube lit brighter, heating rapidly causing the recipient to drop it to the ground where it smashed, the liquid seeping away. The two sat in silence again, their attention alternating between the fast disappearing light and the bright red burn that had begun throbbing. Once plunged into darkness, the blonde pulled at Amy's uninjured hand, prompting her to jump from the tree alongside her.

"River, it burnt my hand..." Finally speaking, the scott raised her hand, attempting to see the extent of her injury in the darkness.

"Yeah, it does that when the DNA signature's too strong..." Pushing forward, River continued through the trees, pulling the redhead back towards the lights and sound of the party. These were the last words she would speak to the other until after she finished university and until after her father died.


End file.
